Find the zeros of the function. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $f(x) = (x - 8)^2 - 9$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} (x - 8)^2 - 9&= 0 \\\\ (x-8)^2&=9 \\\\ \sqrt{(x-8)^2}&=\sqrt{9} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x-8&=\pm3 \\\\ x&=\pm3+8 \\ \phantom{(x - 8)^2 - 9}& \\ x=5&\text{ or }x=11 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= 5 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 11 \end{aligned}$